Electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from vehicles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Some electronic devices may be configured to solve problems by optimizing a mathematical model based on captured image sequences. For example, computer vision, machine learning, and/or image processing problems may be solved by optimizing a mathematical model based on the given RGB image sequences. However, these algorithms are usually vulnerable to illuminance changes due to the inconsistency existing in the RGB image sequences. Systems and methods that provide illuminant-invariant model estimation may therefore be beneficial.